This invention relates to a spring clip, and particularly to a spring clip having bosses and pivot holes on flanges at two opposite sides of two clamping members for connecting pivotally the clamping members wherein the flange bearing the boss at each side is sandwiched between two other flanges bearing the pivot holes, and a torsion spring is mounted on the clamping members by engaging it with retaining members disposed on the clamping members.
Spring clips exist in various forms in the art. One of the spring clips is shown in FIG. 1 in which two clamping members are provided with opposing protruded surfaces through which the clamping members are fulcrumed and engage with one another. A spring B in the form of a bent rod is attached to the clamping members with its arms engaging in slots of the clamping members so as to urge the clamping members to a clamping position. Such a clip is convenient to assemble, but the effectiveness of the clip is lost easily since the clamping members are displaced easily from their proper position relative to the spring. FIG. 2 shows another spring clip in which two clamping members are pivoted to one another by using a pin which passes through the holes of flanges of the clamping members. A torsion spring is sleeved around the pin. Although the construction of this spring is durable, the assembly thereof is rather inconvenient.